1. Field of the Invention
This invention is applied chiefly to a sample measuring apparatus such as a flow cytometer, and relates to a sample inspecting method of supplying a sample to an inspecting portion and inspecting the sample in the inspecting portion, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Related Background Art
In a prior-art sample inspecting method and apparatus applied to a particle measuring apparatus or the like, there is usually practised a method of once sucking sample liquid such as a prepared blood sample into the apparatus, collecting it into a sample loop comprised of a fine tube, extruding it by extrusion liquid and supplying it to an inspecting portion.
When the operator brings a test tube containing sample liquid therein to the position of a sample suction tube exposed to the exterior of the apparatus and causes the sample liquid to be sucked by the sample suction tube, measurement is started automatically or by a measurement starting switch. After the measurement is completed and the interior of a water channel is washed to thereby restore the initial state, sample liquid is likewise sucked from another sample liquid test tube and measurement is repeated.
However, in the prior-art sample inspecting method and apparatus, when a plurality of sample liquids are to be measured, only after the measurement of a sample liquid has been completed is it possible to suck the next sample liquid. Consequently, it has been necessary for the operator to always stand by the apparatus and frequently carry out the sample sucking work. However, the waiting time for measurement is wasted time to the operator, and this has meant a low time efficiency to the operator.
Also, an auto sampler has been large-scale in construction, and this has led to the problems of complexity and expensiveness.